It can only get better
by staypee
Summary: A simple fight was all it took for the Golden Trio to disband. Getting detention. Getting kicked off the Quidditch team. Getting cursed? And what's Snape got to do with all this?  AU starting 6th year. Rating may or may not change.
1. The Fight

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all it's characters belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for my minds play.

This story is canon from book one to five. This starts out in the trio's year six, and it would stray from there.

The rating may or may not change. But it will eventually be HGSS.

* * *

><p><span><strong>IT CAN ONLY GET BETTER<strong>

**001 : The Fight**

The great hall was once more filled with students and merry chatter. Severus scanned the hall and eyed the students in displeasure. Those who met his gaze looked away quickly, terrified. It wasn't long before Dumbledore broke the merriment. Thank God. The old wizard stood up and said his words of, what he likes people to think of, wisdom and philosophy. When all that's said and done, the headmaster then proceeded to announce the arrival of the newest professor- Slughorn. Then to everyone's shock, he declared Snape the new Defense teacher.

Silence.

Potter's outburst was buried amongst the rest of the students cries and the cheers and clapping of his Slytherins.

He smirked and lazily waved his hand in the general direction of his house. At the far end of the table, he spotted young Draco. The boy looked pensive, oddly mature. He was looking more and more like his father. Severus' thoughts wheeled around Potter. And he sneered, remembering that he had to pick him up, all bloody and stubborn, earlier that evening.

Potter met his gaze. The arrogant boy's face was twisted with loathing.

* * *

><p>"Well, there's one good thing." Harry said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."<p>

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"That job's jinxed. No one lasted more than a year... Quirrell actually died doing it... Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death..."

"Harry!" said Hermione, shocked and reproachful, she almost choked on her pumpkin juice.

Ron was a bit uneasy, too. "He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," he said reasonably, "that Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term. Moody didn't."

Hermione sat a bit uncomfortably, chewing on her food slowly. Harry had gone off to babbling about Malfoy to Ron, ignoring her. He could be seriously be single-minded. But what he said bothered her big time. Snape might be a bastard but he didn't deserve that one. He didn't deserve to die. No one did. Maybe Voldemort...

After the meal, Hermione was pulled aside by an eager Harry.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm a prefect, Harry." She turned slightly to Ron, "And so are you. We need to be up there." she told him sternly while glancing quickly at the herd of first years climbing the stairs.

"There are others. This is important." he replied pointedly. "Come on."

Hermione gave Ron a peeved look before following Harry to a deserted corridor. The three settled in moments later in an empty classroom, and as a precaution, Hermione threw a silencing charm around them.

Harry told them about the incident in the train.

"You know mate, he might just be trying to show off to Parkinson." Ron looked unimpressed. And so did Hermione.

"He's right. Think about it, Harry. What could You-know-who possibly order Malfoy to do?"

Harry started pacing. "I just know it, alright? He's up to something..."

"So maybe he is." Said Hermione. "We all are up to something, in one way or another."

Ron snorted.

"You think this is a joke?" Harry turned sharply at Ron. His eyes glinted murderously at the dark.

The red-head clumsily held up his hands in a placating manner. "Ease up, Harry. I never thought of it as a joke. But maybe you just..."

"Just?" Demanded Harry.

"Just...rush in things again."

"I'm not rushing into things, Ron! I'm planning!"

"Then plan with Dumbledore, Harry. Before things go wrong and we end up with someone dead."

Silence.

Harry went oddly still.

No one dare moved.

"Harry," Hermione interjected calmly. "why don't we just call it a night. We're all tired."

"Tired, Hermione?" He looked at her incredulously. "This," He spread out his arms and began beating his chest wildly. "THIS, is tired! I'm tired of all this!"

"You're not alone in this, Harry! We're at war! And you aren't helping by feeling sulky about it!"

Hermione didn't care if they were shouting now. She'd had enough of Harry's emotional outburst. He'd always been peaky after Sirius' death.

"Well, I can't help but be 'sulky' when all you two ever do is bring up Sirius into this!"

"Unbelievable." Ron muttered. "Is that what we all did? We went with you, mate! We're with you through thick and thin-"

"The triwizard tournament?"

"Don't you bring that up!" Cried Ron, all red in the face.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

The two ignored Hermione's attempt.

"Well you brought up Sirius!"

"STOP! Please."

The three of them were panting, and the boys looked at Hermione when she sighed.

"Ron, you did had a falling with Harry during fourth year. And Harry, if you'd just listen to Snape..."

And that was the wrong thing to say for Harry just exploded, "SNAPE GOT SIRIUS KILLED!"

Suddenly, Ron lunged forward, Hermione stepped back with a gasp, and with a blur of robes, Harry found himself flat on the ground and his jaw was tingling. From the weight on his stomach, he could see that Ron was on top of him, straddling him on either side. The expression on his face was fierce and he was red up to his ears, breathing hard.

"Are you mental? Even I could see that Snape wasn't at fault there!" Ron dug his hands on Harry's shoulders, leaning down his weight on him. "Sirius died-" Ron's words were cut off by something sharp poking on the side of his neck.

"BECAUSE HE TRICKED ME!" Harry shouted, each word dripping with venom, and pushed Ron off him with all his might.

Ron stumbled back and fumbled with his wand, but before he could even point it-

"Expelliarmus!"

His wand flew to the side of the room.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione squeezed her way in between the two boys, wand also at hand, pointed straight at Harry.

"Going to hex me, Hermione?"

"You leave me no choice, Harry."

A shrill un-Harry like laugh erupted from her friend's throat. It made the hair at the back of Hermione's neck stand, and she took a step back unconsciously.

"Go on, then. You were never good at Defense." said Harry. His wand pointed at her, then to Ron, and back at her again. "You and him."

"I'm not taking sides, Harry."

Harry was so focused on Hermione that he didn't notice that Ron managed to crawl away to get his wand back. The next thing he knew, Ron was shouting Expelliarmus and he was slammed on the wall behind him.

"No, Ron!"

Harry recovered and got back to his feet. "Incarcerous!"

Ropes began to wrap around Ron, but it hadn't stopped him from casting, "Petrificus totalus!"

"Petrificus totalus!"

Just then, the door opened and Professor McGonagall entered the room looking displeased.

"What is going on here?"

Their Head of House took in the scene before her. Miss Granger had her wand up pointed at an immobile Potter. Weasley was tied down the floor, and from what she could see, immobile as well.

Snape sat down in the chair across the desk from Dumbledore. The old wizard was cradling his blackened hand.

"Not even the start of the term and your Golden Boy has managed to make a mess of himself."

"Severus." Dumbledore shook his head.

The tension in the air was thick. One could feel it clouding the room, stifling. Ever since the vow, the order...Dumbledore refused to tell him more about what was happening. Even the Dark Lord was keeping silent after Lucius' blunder. Everything was complicated before. Everything is complicated now.

"Severus..." the Headmaster pulled out a handsome looking parchment. And by sight, Severus knew at once that it was from the ministry. "I have business to attend to the next few...months. I want you to keep close watch on Draco."

"I always would, Headmaster."

"It's a difficult year ahead."

"Whenever did it get easier?" The Potion Master spat.

"Don't make this even more difficult, Severus. We had this discussion over and done with." Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed. "I'd have expected better of you."

From the disappointed expression on the Headmaster, Severus felt like the eleven year old boy that was being berated by this wizard. He could never make this man proud of him.

The stone from the gargoyles below resonated within the office. Fawkes who sat happily near Dumbledore, now flew in circles near the fireplace. Moments later, the Head of Gryffindor came in, behind her were Dumbledore's Dream Team.

"Why, Minerva. What brings... Miss Granger? Harry and young Mister Weasley as well." The headmaster glanced curiously at the two petrified boys in the air. "Maybe you could let them down, Minerva?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Gryffindor's Head of House waved her wand at the two and released them from the petrificus.

Severus eyed them disdainfully. Potter and Weasley stumbled a bit and it was interesting to see that they moved away from each other at a safe distance. Granger was behind Minerva with her head bowed down.

Curious.

"I think," Minerva cleared her throat. "I'll leave these three to you, Headmaster. I would give them detention. A month. Each."

Dumbledore's fuzzy eyebrows rose in surprise. "A month? Minerva..."

"I'd give them a year." Snape snorted.

With a sharp look aimed at the Potions Master, Dumbledore listened as the Transfigurations Professor told them what had ensued between the three.

"I think," The Headmaster said after a while. "that a months worth detention would be in order."

"But Professor!"

"No, Harry. Fighting in the hallways is against the rules. And hexing a fellow student." He gave the three of them a disappointed look. "Let's see... fifteen points from Gryffindor. I expected better from the two of you, Miss Granger. Mister Weasley."

Hermione wanted to run away in shame. Disappointment. From both the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. Never mind her gruff Potions Professor, he looked quite amused. How could she act so...childish? A glance to her right showed Harry glaring daggers at Ron and herself.

Sigh.

Detention. Hurray.

Jeez, the day sure could go on forever. Hermione felt like someone just dropped off a hippogriff on her shoulders. So heavy that she had to slouch and drag herself all through out the day. Literally.

She was so tired that she decided to skip dinner and go ahead and sleep. She wasn't looking forward to another mess in the Great Hall.

She winced as she remembered the fiasco at lunch. Ron and Harry were at each others necks. Being a peace maker, naturally she'd stop them both. But in turn, the two of them decided to attack her and another shouting and near hexing happened.

"Hermione."

Ron was running towards her. She glared at him and he glared back.

"I can't make it at the prefect meeting tomorrow."

"But I'm not going tomorrow." said Hermione.

Not far from them, Harry decided to butt in. "It's Quidditch practice tomorrow." he scowled.

"Well said, Harry." said Hermione in her most bossy tone. "But we've got detention tomorrow."

Ron sweared loudly and scratched his head. "Practice, meeting, and detention?"

"Leave Hermione to the meeting."

"Don't put this all on me. I'm busy, too."

"But I've got detention!"

"Haven't you heard, Harry?" She all but shrieked. "I've got detention, too!"

And she stormed off the other way.

* * *

><p>Ugh, it's maddening! What the hell is wrong with this day? It can't get wronger than this.<p>

Can it?

Apparently, it can.

Less than ten feet away, Malfoy and his beefy compadres paraded the halls like they owned it. Malfoy with his bored and smug look plastered across that detestable face of his changed to smug and mildly interested at the sight of her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Your in a foul mood." He snickered. The two beef men followed suit.

"Anyone would." Hermione retorted. "If they had the _disaster_ of bumping into you."

Malfoy sneered. "Funny."

"Do you see me laughing?"

The Slytherins came to a halt, blocking off the hall.

"Move."

"Make me."

Hermione fumbled with her robe pockets to get to her wand. Wand on hand, she pointed it to the blonde's face. "I've no time for games, Malfoy. Let me pass."

"Why, Granger." Malfoy smiled disparagingly. "Who said we were playing?"

* * *

><p>Stupefy after stupefy, Hermione blocked them all. She managed to disarm Goyle but the other two were proving hard to take on together.<p>

"Can't fight me alone can you? Three against one, Malfoy?" She laughed. "Incompetent just like your father."

It happened so fast and Hermione had no time to react, much less defend herself.

Malfoy's face was contorted with rage and he opened his mouth and began chanting. A surge of yellow light shot from his wand and it was headed straight for her. She was thrown on her back, her wand was catapulted somewhere far and next she was aware of...

Nothing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**

Uhm... Well, this is my first fanfic guys. Go easy on me. Oh, and Happy New Year to all!

I'll have the 2nd chapter sometime this January. Gee, 2012.


	2. The Gieldan Curse

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all it's characters belongs to JKR. I'm just borrowing them for my minds play.

* * *

><p><strong>002 : The Gieldan Curse<strong>

She never should have done it. Really, what had she been thinking? She wasn't, obviously. But who could blame her, in all honesty? Who could blame them? With all the tension the last term... But was it really her fault? All of them had been emotionally unstable. Not just her. Sure, Harry had it more so than her and Ron, though it wasn't reason enough to bite each others heads off.

The cold grey ceiling of the infirmary greeted her as she opened her eyes. She didn't remember getting there. What happened? She felt oddly roasty. She inhaled deeply and winced as a prickly sensation filled her lungs.

"Ah, Miss Granger, your awake."

The owner of the voice was suddenly hovering above her and poking her wand at her muttering her displeasure. "How are you feeling, dear?"

Hermione tried to talk but the pricking in her lungs stopped her. Inhaling once again and enduring the pain she mumbled out, "Hurts...can't breathe..."

The mediwitch placed a hand over her chest and down to her ribs. Her hand emitted a soft blue glow, instantly easing the pain. "How's that, dear?"

"Much better. Thanks Madam Pomfrey. How did I get here?"

"I found you outside the hospital wing. Could you tell me what happened to you?"

She blinked. What happened? She tried to recall how she got here. Closing her eyes, she saw a jet of yellow light hitting her on the chest. Malfoy.

"Can't remember." Hermione lied. She got up slowly and gathered her bag that lay beside her. "I think I passed out from exhaustion. Do you think I could go now? I'm a bit tired."

The school's matron eyed her suspiciously, nonetheless said nothing. She gave her student a last body check, waving her wand over her in a series of diagnostic spells, then pronouncing her free to go.

Hogwarts never felt so menacing before; the walls cold and haunting. Hermione gathered her robes tighter around her and hurried to their tower. It wouldn't do good if Malfoy caught her again.

Severus glided across the hallway. His robes billowing behind him dramatically. It was a little past curfew and so far, no wayward dunderheads were out loitering the castle. He increased his pace. Really, it would be better if Poppy gave him the list of potions she required the next time they meet. But instead, the matron was dead set to give it to him. Tonight.

The door to the hospital wing was on sight. It opened and gave way to someone coming out. He couldn't see, but assuming from the great mass of hair, it would no doubt be Granger.

On closer distance, he recognized Granger in an instant. The chit had her head down, one hand clutching it and she was traipsing along.

"Im in no hurry, Miss Granger. Take all the time you want."

Granger jumped, visibly seeing the despised Professor for the first time. "S-sorry, sir."

Severus side stepped the Granger girl to get in the door, but before he entered, he called back, "And ten points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew."

He smirked when he heard the girl groan.

* * *

><p>"Mclaggen?" Asked Harry. "Who?"<p>

"Cormac Mclaggen. He's replacing Ron. And were having tryouts this week."

"Hang on, Katie. I didn't call for tryouts."

Katie Bell shrugged. "Look, Harry. It's Professor McGonagall's orders. Sorry." She smiled weakly. "Oh, and I'm the captain now. You're out."

The older gryffindor left a bewildered Harry down the common room. And as if on cue, the portrait up front slid open and Ron Weasley came in. He glanced around and when he caught his friend sitting on the sofa, staring blankly up the stairs to the girls dormitory, he decided to come over. His eyes flashed in anger.

"You promised me a spot, Harry. You said I could play!" When Harry was unresponsive, he waved a hand over his face. "Oi."

"What?"

"I thought we had practice today. I wasn't even allowed to watch!" the red head was indignant. "Bloody hell, at least have the decency to tell me when I'm not wanted!"

"I was with Hagrid for my detention, Ron! I'm not even team captain anymore!" Harry replied. He was even more indignant, not able to believe what he was saying.

Just then, Hermione came storming in. She paused slightly when she saw the two boys then marched off up the stairs muttering 'Gods, not again.'

* * *

><p>Hermione had never been discombobulated in her life. Soon after Potions with the new Professor Slughorn ended, she dumped her potions kit, quill, and parchment in her satchel in a flurry and zoomed out the classroom. The boys, plus her, still pretended that neither any of them exists in each others universe and happily carried on as if nothing was amiss. Those who knew them were starting to see the drift that was flowing freely off of them. They kept asking them what had happened.<p>

None of the three were eager to answer of course.

It was particularly awkward when Slughorn quoted Harry's words over the summer. "Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming that this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, Sir," said Harry.

Ron had looked annoyed then, muttering under his breath.

It came as a surprise to everyone when Harry won the Felix Felicis. Hermione was disgruntled afterward and Malfoy glancing at her all throughout the lesson didn't appease her anger.

She decided that a trip to the library would clear her head and she had almost made it to the staircase when she heard her name called in that slimy way that only Malfoy can. She watched irritatedly as the stairs began to move and change its route.

"You're looking better now, I see."

Hermione had her wand ready this time before she faced him.

"Chill, Granger. I'm a lover, not a fighter." He looked like the cat that got the cream.

Draco Malfoy was alone, she noticed. Odd. Hell, Gryffindor bravery and all; she was gonna take her chances. "You can't take me on alone, Draco." she said sweetly. "I'm too much for you to handle."

The blonde's face darkened. "Better watch your mouth, you filthy mudblood," he sneered. "You owe me."

Her Gryffindor bravery popped like a bubble and she reflexively took a step back. Hermione was confused. What the hell is his problem?

"Scared?" he asked cruelly. "You should be, you know."

Right... Now she's scared. The little creep... She raised her wand slightly-

"Ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Go bother someone else, Malfoy."

"Maybe a little demonstration is in order." He smiled at her menacingly. "Kiss my boots."

Hermione laughed. "God, you're mad."

"Am I?" he raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

It was as though something really heavy was pushing her lungs flat. She tried to urgently breathe in only to find that her airways were incapable of doing doing so. She couldn't breathe. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes and she was slowly losing focus.

Malfoy, the ever sneering bastard, looked at her coldly. "Kiss my boots, Granger."

Hermione couldn't think. Her brain wasn't working, maybe it was the lack of oxygen, but she saw a flash of panic flutter in the slytherin's eyes. Before she could react on it, her knees began to buckle and she dropped ungraciously down the floor. One hand steadying herself barely and the other clutching her throat tightly and scratching at it hoping miraculously for a supply of oxygen. Her wand forgotten on the floor.

"Granger." The voice sounding as desperate as she felt.

She was conscious of Malfoy scampering to her side and throwing himself down beside her. "Granger." His hands were shaking her. "Damnit, Granger."

It was a peculiar scene forming in her mind: Draco Malfoy, down on the floor, frantically tugging at his boots. Hermione would laugh at the absurdity of it. Ten to one, she was becoming delirious.

The boot he removed was abruptly shoved at her face. "Kiss it. I swear, Granger, if you don't kiss this fucking shoe-" She tried to move her face away but it was pointless. Her lips met the tip of Malfoy's perfectly shiny, perfectly polished boot.

She wasn't sure how she was released, but in all honesty, she didn't care. She collapsed further on the floor and she gulped in the air greedily. It didn't matter that she was looking like a fish on air, Nor if her face was caressing the pavement. She could breathe again.

Beside her Malfoy sucked in air as if just coming up from a long dive under the sea. "Gods, Granger." He inhaled sharply before looking at the gryffindor sprawled across the castle's corridor. "Alright there?"

When Hermione didn't move for minutes, he leaned over her. "Gra-OW!"

Malfoy's hands flew straight to his nose and he kicked himself away from Granger. "FUCK! You punched me... My nose...Oh God, it's bleeding...YOU BROKE IT!

Hermione was trying to crawl up. She grabbed her wand and was now relying on the wall for support. "I sure hope I did! You sick bastard! Are you trying to kill me? What was that? What did you do?"

"It's..." he hesitated, "It's the Gieldan Curse."

"What?"

The blonde started to put back on his boots. He pushed himself upwards and dusted his robes. "Mind if you fix this first?" He pointed at his broken nose.

Hermione glared at him but complied anyway. "Fine. But we have a lot to talk about. Episkey."

"Ouch!" He scrunched up his nose. "Thanks."

"Now talk."

"Right. The Gieldan Curse." he was decidedly uncomfortable. "It's a family curse, see. I learned it from my father just this summer. It's..."

"Say it already." said Hermione.

"All I know is that for the curse to be broken, you'll have to...have to kiss the first person you see. Opposite sex."

Hermione blinked stupidly. "Kiss."

Malfoy shrugged. "Yeah. Just kiss him and be done with. Until then, I have you at my beck and call." He grinned mischievously. "Who was it you saw?"

"Be serious, would you?"

"Granger," he said. "I was being serious."

"_Oh great_." She straightened up. She was able to stand properly now. "So all I have to do is kiss either Harry or Ron."

* * *

><p>This night, she had detention with Professor Flitwick. An easy night considering all she did was to arrange the small Professor's collections of charm books. Quite a lot, though Hermione could spend the entirety of the night in his office without difficulty, perusing book after book. She personally liked that book about wandless magic. The Professor had troubles shooing her away after the detention was over; he had to literally pull her apart from the book she was absorbing, giving her permission to borrow it only if she called it a night. And she eagerly did.<p>

It wasn't until she was halfway through Gryffindor tower when she contemplated about Malfoy's piffle. The slimy slytherin was surely stringing her along. Gieldan curse. Yeah, right. She never heard that one before. It can't be true.

Can it?

But in her mind, she can't help but poke at her memory of Malfoy's manner in which he imparted the cure for that particular curse. Hard to believe, yes. Were it not for the person speaking, she would consider the story as truthful.

What was it he said... For the curse to be broken, she'll have to kiss the first person she saw of the opposite sex.

She woke up in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey... After her...

Was it Ron?

Harry?

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts she didn't pay close attention to where she was going. Trusting her legs to lead her safely to her house by virtue of memory.

It wasn't so bad. Kiss and obliviate them. Not hard to do. Granted, she hadn't obliviated anybody; only knew it by theory. After that, confront the blonde and see if all of that worked.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spied Sir Nicholas chatting along idly with one of the portraits. He didn't seem to notice her and Hermione glanced over his shoulder, out of curiosity, to who he was having a conversation with. The animated painting was that of a man with dark swirling robes. If not for his joyful countenance, he'd have been a semblance of their snarky Potions Master.

Hermione reeled. She reached out unseeingly for anything that could keep her upright. Aware but not exactly hearing as Headless Nick spotted her in concern. For the second time that day, the air on her lungs were being squeezed out from her.

It wasn't her best friends she saw first. Neither of them... It was...

She hungrily fought for air as her mind tried to grasp at the possibility that she may have to kiss Professor Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

The Gieldan Curse: Gieldan means 'yield'; give way to demands or pressure; submit.

It's not really from the HP world. I just made it up...


	3. When push turns to shove

****Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter and all it's characters belongs to JKR. I'm just borrowing them for my minds play.

* * *

><p><strong>003 : When push turns to shove<strong>

Hermione was filled with dread at the thought of their first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson. There was this stir in her stomach, like hundreds of tiny balls were jouncing; up and down, up and down. And she visibly flinched when the classroom door opened. She looked around as she entered the room along with several others.

Snape had imposed himself on the room already; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the wall, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures. (1)

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of Confronting the faceless into her bag and stowed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your full attention." (2)

His black eyes roamed the room, shifting smoothly from student to student, lingering a bit longer on Harry's.

"You had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe." (3)

Disbelief, complaints, and scathing remarks were said in hushed tones.

"And I'm sure some, if not most of you, would agree that not even one of them happened to be. . .qualified. . .for this position." The Slytherins snickered at this and Snape looked quite pleased with himself, Hermione noted.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible." (4)

Hermione felt a chill down her spine. It was one thing to teach about the Dark Arts, another, to learn how to defend oneself against it. Yet Professor Snape spoke of it like a caress. . .like he really knew what he was talking about.

Their Professor set off to the side of the room. They watched him stop in front of the lined up grotesque pictures. "As you may have seen in the pictures," he indicated a few of them, "to be on the receiving end of a dark curse would be to experience pain unimaginable. Pain beyond comprehension."

He set off back behind his desk imposingly and crossed his arms over his chest and silently regarded the class. "You are, I would assume, complete novices in the field of nonverbal spells."

Hermione particularly heard Ron's voice as he muttered 'git', and unfortunately for him, he was within Snape's earshot. "I think, twenty points off Gryffindor, Mister Weasley, until you could prove to me otherwise." Ron had sunken low in his seat, his ears were as red as his hair.

"What would the advantages of nonverbal spells be?" Snape took his time looking around the room before his eyes fell onto Hermione like he didn't have a choice. "Alright, Miss Granger, then."

"You would have a split-second advantage over the enemy since he wouldn't know what magic you will use."

"If you had read the introduction on your text book, then you would recognize that Miss Granger had said it verbatim." From the Slytherin side of the room, Malfoy had said 'Word for word, Granger!' Hermione had ignored him. She had difficulty, however, ignoring Ron's mutterings of 'Mental. Got nothing to do but swallow books.'

Hermione flushed and fixed her gaze on her desk. She blinked her eyes rapidly and strained to keep the tears in.

"She is nonetheless correct," continued Snape, "You will find nonverbal spells and wandless magic handy when battling the Dark Arts. Now, I want you in pairs-"

Like in Potions, Hermione would have paired up with Neville. It was expected since she balances his faults. Be that as it may, it didn't seem to be proper now since Harry had decided to replace her role.

Students shuffled around the room, pairing up. She was starting to panic mildly; there was no one willing to be her partner. . .

"One of you will try to cast a spell nonverbally, the other would defend. Take turns. Begin!"

All around her, they were beginning to try and cast spells and failing miserably. She cursed Harry and Ron for being such prats. Cursed herself for standing and doing nothing.

"It seems we have the odd number for today."

Hermione started at how near to her their teacher was. He was scowling down at her, and she tried to get away from this mess. Thinking of asking for extra essays, maybe. However, she was saved the trouble when Snape pointed his wand at her and barked, "You and me, Miss Granger, give it a go."

If the panic she felt moments ago was mild, the panic she felt now was powerful. "Sir?"

"You are not deaf, Miss Granger," he snarled, "Quit wasting my time and do it."

Well, I should be quite safe, she thought. Yes, he may be a terrifyingly strong wizard, but he can't possibly harm me in his classroom. He just can't.

Not a second longer, Hermione was blown away. She crashed, pushing away chairs with her back by the impact.

The room fell silent, watching her as Snape still had his wand pointed at her. "That was deplorable, Miss Granger, I thought you'd have it by your first try. You really are Gryffindor's know-it-all; all theory and no hands-on. Just that."

Hermione stood up but fell back down again. Snickers could be heard and she didn't dare see who; instead, she stood up again with what pride she had left. It was a mistake when she saw the mocking grin Professor Snape had, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

She ran out the room.

* * *

><p>Weeks after that dreadful Defence class, Hermione was drained. She had no strength left and was sorely tempted to drop Snape's class. What had she ever done for him to hate her so much? On that line, why did Malfoy hate her just as much? The shame and humiliation they throw at her day after day left her feeling rejected.<p>

Unwanted.

The last time she felt like this was during her third year. When Harry and Ron got mad at her for ratting out the firebolt.

Never having real friends, aside from the two boys, left her alone most of the time. No one to turn to. Turning instead, for the comfort in the familiar walls of the library.

One day after Potions, she nearly dropped on her knees with exhaustion. She hesitantly consulted with Madam Pomfrey and with ojections, handed her a vial of Huper Stabilis.

"Only a teaspoon, Miss Granger," the mediwitch said, sternly, "Side effects would be very harmful. But I trust you."

Around the confines of her four poster bed, Hermione studied the vial closely. It had a golden hue that just screamed delicious.

One teaspoon, huh?

Transfiguring a teaspoon, she tipped the vial and poured out the desired amount. With just a slight pause, she had the potion down her throat.

Hermione felt refreshed when she woke up the next morning. Like all her nerves had been repaired. She felt she could go on the rest of the week.

She was able to focus.

She had avoided Harry and Ron, ignored Professor Snape and Malfoy's baiting, she was even ahead on her school work.

The best part was: she could forget about Malfoy's curse without a problem.

The potion was a miracle. Why should one take this only thrice a month? Why not everyday?

She took Huper Stabilis every night like vitamins.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning found Hermione sitting on the Quidditch stands and enjoying the cool breeze the day brought. Below her, she could distinctly spot Ron's shocking red hair. The idiot was once again begging Katie Bell to let him try for keeper. If they were friends, she'd be on Ron's side. But they weren't. And she took no pity for him at all.<p>

"Enjoying the breeze, Granger?"

She didn't need to turn her head to know who it was. "Malfoy."

The blonde sat down beside her uninvited. "Heard you were having a lovers dispute with Potty and Weasel. True?"

"It's none of your business, Malfoy," she spat. Hermione stood up to leave but was stopped short when she heard Malfoy call to Ron.

"Hey, Weasley!"

Ron turned up to face them. His eyes narrowing at the sight of the slytherin.

"Granger here has something to say!" Facing her with a smirk he continued, "Go on, Granger. Tell him it's not an asset to have him on Gryffindor's team."

Hermione's eyes widened. She looked at Malfoy with anger and forced herself to stay calm. He wouldn't dare. . .

"Well?" His eyebrow rose, challenging.

It seemed that her airways were starting to close. Alarm traveled up her spine and she forcibly turned her head down to look at Ron. Her best friend once. "You're better off the team, Ron! You're no threat, only a nuisance!"

Her gut twisted painfully at the hurt look that Ron had shot her before storming away. No doubt he didn't expect that from her.

Clap. Clap. Clap. "Bravo, Granger. Next time lets try that on Potter."

And then she lost it.

Hermione threw herself bodily on Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Severus was on his way to the castle when someone from his house, Nott, called to him. "What is it boy?"<p>

"Sir, on the Quidditch grounds..." Nott paused to catch his breath. "Draco was attacked, sir. Come quick."

Dread grew in Severus' mind. Draco was attacked? All sorts of curses floated in his mind as he charged in, Nott leading his way.

Draco bleeding and bruised. Battered, yes. And maybe swimming in body liquids.

But Draco blocking off every attempt at a hex that one Hermione Granger threw at him was not, had not even crossed his mind.

Granger was out of it. Hysteric, if he was to describe. And no matter how amusing it was, he had to put a stop to it before the bloody stands give way and crush all three of them.

"Granger! Draco!"

The young Malfoy almost got sliced by a misfired hex and Severus barely managed to throw out a shield to the boy. He quickly disarmed the girl and caught her wand when it flew towards him.

"Granger, really, this is unbecoming. Fifty points from Gryffindor-"

Granger let out an unlady like snort. "Fifty? That's soft coming from you."

He glared at her. Insolent brat. What the hell happened here? He'd ask Draco later, but first. . .Granger. Her robes were torn and few scratches adorned her cheeks. Tears were flowing down her face freely. Severus wouldn't be surprised if she had no way of controlling it. Her eyes had a far away look. Dazed and dilated. There was something wrong with her.

"Then I would suggest detention...for a week."

In response, she laughed hysterically. "A week, _sir_?" She asked sarcastically. "You've done more than this. Why not let it last the term? Since your so keen on punishing me-"

"Then I'll make it a year," he hissed. "For blatant disrespect."

The Granger girl turned heel, nearly making it half way across the pitch before collapsing on the grounds.

He sighed.

_Bloody Gryffindors._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

1-4: The passages are copied from Harry Potter book 6. Actually, I copied a few more passages from that book on my last 2 chapters.

Huper Stabilis - another thing I made up. It has no relation whatsoever in the real HP world. It boosts brain activity, stabilizes physical condition, and enhances the senses. It is highly addictive and should be taken with caution.


	4. Chicken Lips

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all it's characters belongs to JKR. I'm just borrowing them for my minds play.

* * *

><p><strong>004 : Chicken lips<strong>

"Please explain to me." The Headmaster's voice was uncharacteristically grave, his eyes missing it's ever present twinkle.

The Hospital wing was empty of other patients save Draco and Granger. After closing the drapes around Granger's bed, the school's matron proceeded on the adjacent bed, tending Draco's injuries.

Severus stood side by side with Minerva, silently wondering how he could justify to the Headmaster the reason he had given a student a year's worth detention.

"The children have been under a lot of stress, Headmaster." Minerva, bless her, decided to address the situation.

"But giving them more detentions?" The old wizard shook his head sadly, "They would have spent more time in detentions than out."

"We understand your concern, but they brought it upon themselves." Minerva's tone was bitter and Severus shared her resentment. After all, they did do this themselves. And he had this suspicion that the Head of Gryffindor was disappointed in her top student.

Come to that, all the members of the Dream Team had been given detention that would at least last for the term. He remembered particularly the incident that happened during Potter's first Defense lessons. Damn boy had the temerity to attack him openly. He, a Professor. It was in his good conscience to teach the boy, so what other choice did he have but to show them by demonstration? What's more, he wasn't going to hurt the boy. Not much, anyway. And Weasley had gotten in trouble for pestering his Head of house to let him on their Quidditch team.

"How is she, Poppy?" The old man asked the approaching mediwitch.

"Better now. I daresay she could get a lot worse had she took another dose of the Huper," she frowned at Dumbledore, "I'm sorry, Albus. I shouldn't have given her the potion. I thought Miss Granger to be responsible."

"Not to worry, Poppy," he laid a hand on the mediwitch's shoulder, "We all have our bad days; these students, too."

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the hushed and muffled voices above her. At that moment, she felt pain in her body and any attempt at moving she tried brought forth more pain in every muscle that she had. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt heavy and sore.<p>

More muffled voices.

Opening her mouth to speak, her stomach turned and she reflexively clamped a hand on her mouth. But sweet Merlin, it wasn't enough- bile was rising up her throat. Rolling to her side, she started retching.

The muffled voices became louder, as if shouting.

Another round of gagging and Hermione found herself slumped at the side of the bed, with the feeling of being pushed back to lie down. She felt light, and all the sensation had brought to her was detached impassivity.

Something cool and slightly wet grazed her forehead, moving down to her cheeks. It was a welcome relief and she savored the moment before she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"She's been sleeping all day, hasn't she?"<p>

"Yes. Oh, hi Ginny, have you just arrived?"

"Hey, you two. How is she?"

"Still snoozing, oh wait- she's waking up."

Hermione woke up, once again, to voices. This time she was able hear them distinctly and she could open her eyes now albeit with difficulty.

She was greeted with the face of Ginny Weasley, smiling down at her. From behind the red-hair, she recognized Luna Lovegood with also the same expression on her face.

"Hallo, Hermione," the ravenclaw said cheeringly, "glad to see you're awake now."

She pushed herself out of the bed, using her elbows as leverage-

"Oh no! Don't get up yet!"

-too late. Hysterical coughing engulfed Hermione, so painful and her throat felt dry, and her eyes started to water and her stomach turned before she collapsed back down on the bed.

Wheezing and breathing hard, she turned to the voice that had just warned her.

Neville Longbottom, eyebrows scrunched up in worry, with a vase in his hands. "Alright?"

"I don't think so," answered Hermione, trying out her voice. She lifted a hand, with great effort, and rubbed her neck with three fingers. "It feels...raw. Do you mind giving me something to drink?"

"Here." Ginny sat just beside her, holding a cup and glancing back at the ravenclaw, "Help me sit her up."

Luna went near Hermione, helping her sit up. Her hands came down on the sixth year's back and gingerly pulled her upright. Neville was quick to assist as he placed two pillows to keep his classmate from falling.

Ginny moved closer and lifted the cup to Hermione's lips.

Water never tasted so good, Hermione emptied the cup, and with a quick 'Aguamenti' from Ginny, she drank from the cup for the second and third time.

"Thank you." For helping her or by simply being there, she didn't know. But she was thankful for them: that's for sure.

* * *

><p>After small talks and discussions of recent events, Neville and Luna left in time for dinner, leaving Hermione alone with Ginny in the hospital wing.<p>

Now, the sixth year found herself face to face with the youngest Weasley, much to her dismay.

"What happened?"

Whoa. Not beating around the bush, that one. She shifted and leaned back on the pillows to be more comfortable, looking down at her hands then rumpling the hem of the blanket that covered her legs. "I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Madam Pomfrey when she comes in and check on me." She's stalling for time and she knew the red-head could tell. But Hermione wanted to put this thing away from her. For now, at least. Besides, what could she say? "Didn't she tell any of you?"

"Hermione," Ginny pulled a chair closer to the bed before occupying it, she sighed then, "don't tell me if you don't want. The boys don't," she laughed a bit then held the older girl's hand before looking into her eyes, "Harry doesn't want to talk about it. Ron tells me to mind my own business. And you... I rarely see you anymore."

"I've been. . .distracted." Maybe it was the genuine concern she read in Ginny's eyes that compelled her to tell the truth. Well, half the truth. "I don't know what to say, honestly. It was. . .I don't know, a stupid fight. I won't go into the details, it'll probably bore you. But we'll figure it out," she squeezed the hand that held her, "haven't we always?"

And that seemed good enough of an answer. Ginny Weasley smiled.

* * *

><p>Supposedly, one should be advised to rest after being detained in the hospital for a considerable amount of time. Serious or not serious, the body needs time to heal. To generate and treat the damage. To accumulate enough energy to wake up the body completely.<p>

Supposedly.

Hermione Granger ignored that supposition.

She didn't need to 'recuperate' as the mediwitch told her. All she had to do was take another dose or two of the Huper Stabilis and then she would be as good as new. No, better. But she wasn't granted authorization to the potion. Said she had an 'overdose' which resulted in her sudden illness. The potion was off limits to her.

Permitted or not, Hermione would get her hands on the Huper Stabilis. If Madam Pomfrey won't give it to her, then she would have to supply it for herself.

And so the weekend found one Hermione Granger deep within the library, her nose buried in every medical book she laid eyes on. Page after page, over hundreds of books then...nothing.

Not one of them contained any information about the potion.

Afternoon slowly came and the gryffindor still hadn't given up. She sat in one of the alcoves, book in hand. She had been browsing on what it looks to be old and probably outdated books on the shelf. It was at the very back of the library near the restricted section when this particular title caught her eyes.

Addicere Enchantre.

It had this dusty cream colored cover, the spine almost chipped. It looked so old she was afraid it would disintegrate with the slightest touch. It didn't though. It called to her. And good thing she responded! Everything about the Huper was there. In fact, the entire book was about the Huper Stabilis.

She eagerly perused the book, absorbing everything she could absorb.

The potion was addictive, yes she knew that. It had nasty side effects; she'd read more into it later, what's more important was how to make it...hm...fairly easy. She could do it. All the ingredients could be easily nicked in the students potion cupboard except for one: chicken lips.

Hermione blinked. It was getting dark now, maybe she misread it. Odd...00

The book closed with a snap and without hesitations, Hermione tucked the book in her satchel and left the library. Not good to let Madam Pince know.

When she got in the common room, she was assaulted by a frightened looking Neville. "Where have you been?"

"What?" she asked, confused. "I was in the library for a bit of research. Why?"

"Snape," he replied, like that was reason enough, "he asked for you after breakfast this morning. You were supposed to be at detention before lunch."

_Bugger._

"He stopped by the gryffindor table again this evening," Neville continued.

_Oh crap, I'm in trouble._

"He asked us to tell you you'd be serving detention next Saturday with him. And Harry and Ron as well."

In the safe confines of her four poster bed, Hermione prepared herself for the next time she saw her Defense teacher. Not that any preparing would help...

If she was honest enough, she was also somewhat excited. Surely if anyone would know, Professor Snape would. She could ask him, definitely losing some points in the process, but it would be worth it!

For now though, all she could think of was: What in Merlin's name are chicken lips?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Addicere Enchantre - another thing I made up. It basically means 'addict' and 'enchanted', well...

Chicken lips, I think, is a real ingredient in the HP world. But I would change what it is to fit my story~ :)

I'm looking forward to the Trio's weekend detention. There'll be a special guest, one they wouldn't be expecting. Only, I hope I could write it good enough... *sigh* wish me luck!

Oh! And I made a something something for this story. If any of you are interested...

staypee. deviantart .com/gallery/32185183#/d4lrfee

staypee. deviantart .com/gallery/32185183#/d4lcm05

(just remove the spaces, thanks!)

**A/N (2):**

What do you think so far? Good? Bad? You like? No? Please tell me! I have no way of improving without your criticisms...


	5. Down the woods 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all it's characters belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for my minds play.

**A/N:**

Just to be clear: The Gieldan curse was already in place the moment Hermione was hit with it. And the reason Draco told her what the curse was because he panicked (it was the first time he used it) and did what he first thought of- which was to tell her.

Also, Ron, in chapter 1 didn't take Snape's side deliberately. In this story, I want Ron to have a mind of his own and not just follow Harry around.

Thanks for the reviews and for those who helped me correct my bad grammar... :)

I hope you guys continue to help me out in the future chapters, thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>005 : Down the woods<strong>

Part One

Alright. Change of plans. There was no way she could ask Snape about a potion ingredient. The memory of her unusual, and not to mention humiliating, behavior was still fresh from her mind. It was a mystery how she forgot! She couldn't just say: 'Hey, Professor Snape! Do you mind telling me where I could get my hands on some chicken lips?' Not a chance, he'd be on her tracks that she'd be brewing something she shouldn't.

Slughorn.

Now he's the safest choice. She'd have to ask Slughorn.

With that in mind, Hermione approached his desk right after Potions. Slughorn is relatively easy to talk to since she's in his Slug club, he'll tell her what she wants to know.

"Professor?"

Slughorn looked up from behind his desk and smiled when he saw Hermione. "Miss Granger, was there something you want?"

"Yes, sir. I was reading the other day, and there was this potion ingredient I didn't recognize."

"And what would that ingredient be?" The old Potions teacher looked mildly interested.

"Chicken lips, sir." Hermione chewed her bottom lip, a bit apprehensive that Slughorn might know that she's up to something, but he just had this faraway look before his eyes lit up.

"Chicken lips, if I recall, are herbs of some kind."

"Herbs, sir?"

"A family of herbs, yes. Small and yellow, truly eye-catching. Does that satisfy you, my dear?"

"Is it rare?"

"Oh no. No, it's quite common; blooms all year round. Oh yes, yes, I remember Professor Sprout telling me the other day about the wild ones growing on the forbidden forest."

Hermione bit the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from smiling. It's there on the forbidden forest!

Slughorn stood up and tapped his wand on the vials that were lined on his desk, a flick then the piles of paper flew to his arms. "It isn't used much in potions, Miss Granger, although if you're into cooking, chicken lips can be substitute for flavour. You see, it enhances flavouring and makes any dish a tad appetizing."

He gave her a fatherly pat as he ushered her out the room.

* * *

><p>Severus watched with unrestrained contempt as the abysmal sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor class hunch down over their essays. It was on his lesson plan that today, they would start with simple counter curses. Today, however, he had changed his mind when he saw the ever irritating, insufferable know-it-all. The chit was obviously avoiding having any contact with him. And just as well; how dare she, not showing up for detention. Damn her. And damn Potter while he was still on that thought. She entered the classroom with the rest of them, but instead of her usual 'nose up in the air', she had her chin sticking down on her thorax and was doing her utmost best to blend in with the flock of dunderheads. It was, regardless, proving to be ineffectual with that detestable bulk of lion's hair that was intent on defying gravity.<p>

_Bloody Gryffindor._

Something in his mind snapped at the sight of the girl and without forethought, he roared for them to be quiet and to hurry it up and take their seats, waving his hand to the board to make the essay he had thought of at the moment magically appear.

Groans and grumbles of protests echoed around the classroom which had turned to resigned anger when he flicked his hand once again and the assigned length of the essay etched into the board.

Granger had not lifted her head from the moment she scribbled down the essay requirements, her nose almost touching the parchment, and for a moment, Severus was disturbingly reminded of a scrawny, greasy boy doing the exact same thing.

With the hour gone, students lined up and passed their essays. Potter immediately bolted out the door but Severus was quick to call him, "Potter, stay. And while you are still here, Weasley and Granger as well."

The three of them stood in front of his desk looking like the miserable brats they are. With all the grace of a Potions master and the dignity of a Defence teacher, he rose to his feet and slowly stood in front of his desk, looking down his nose at them. He hid a smirk when the three visibly flinch. "As a certain someone failed to show up during Saturday's detention, I have decided to move that detention to next Saturday."

"It's Hogsmeade weekend, sir." said Weasley.

"I am aware of that."

Potter opened his mouth, "But- Hagrid-"

"Is away during that time and I was tasked to take over." When none of them spoke, he continued, "I would punish that someone, but sadly, the Headmaster had stressed to me that detention on a Hogsmeade weekend is punishment enough. Meet me at the Great Hall's entrance on Saturday, seven a.m. sharp. Do not make me wait."

Potter looked up at him defiantly and Severus sneered down at him. "Well? Why are you still here? Get out." The two ignoramus scampered off but the insufferable chit lingered in front him hesitantly.

"Professor Snape," she squeaked.

He went back to his table, sat down, and shuffled the students essays, deliberately taking his time to reply.

"Professor Snape," she repeated, this time with more confidence.

Severus lifted his eyes to her leisurely and regarded the chit, "Yes, Miss Granger, that is my name." He was amused that the girl was trying to hold his gaze, fighting an inner battle and failing miserably when she looked to a spot just behind his right shoulder. "Is there a reason why you continue to haunt me with your presence?"

"There is, sir," she was still not looking at him, "I would want to apologize."

"For what, pray tell."

"I wasn't aware that I was to go last Saturday. I didn't know."

"Ignorance of the law, Miss Granger, excuses no one."

The girl huffed in annoyance, eyes darting to his fleetingly before resuming its original post just beside him.

"If there is nothing else, I would greatly appreciate it if you remove yourself out of this room." Severus went back to the papers, picking up his quill and dipping it in his ink bottle.

"The other day, sir. I'm sorry," said Granger a moment later. "It was...wrong of me. I didn't mean any disrespect."

The quill paused mid-air. From behind his hair, he could see Granger nibble her bottom lip. He watched her briefly before replying, "And yet you did."

"Yes. Yes I did."

"You are still wasting my time."

The girl blinked furiously and bit her lip harder. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time then." She pulled her satchel closer to her and without looking back, headed out the door.

She was out the corridor already and she did not even try to shush her groan when she heard him say, "I still do not forgive you."

* * *

><p>Her nights were never restful. Only an hour or two of sleep before she wakes up and would have trouble getting back to sleep again. She tried asking for dreamless sleep but Madam Pomfrey said she couldn't administer it since Professor Snape had expressly forbade it. Said that a portion of that potion might mingle with the toxins that overdosed her systems and may prove to be harmful.<p>

Well curse him. Prove to be harmful, my arse. If this isn't harmful then I don't know what is!

So Saturday morning found one irritable and knackered Hermione Granger.

She bumped into Ron down the common room and they made their uncomfortable and tense trek down to the Great Hall.

They arrived at precisely seven and were somewhat surprised to see that Harry was already there.

* * *

><p>On his way to the Great Hall, Severus spotted Draco, up and about, slithering surreptitiously at the corners. Oh, he couldn't be any more obvious.<p>

That blasted godson of his didn't know what obvious and surreptitious meant even if it hit him in the face with a boulder.

He was sorely tempted to stranggle that pale little neck of his.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep. Or maybe it was that whiny little arse face that grated on his nerves. Swooping down the halls like the bat that students accuse him of being and gruffly grabbed the neck of the retreating blonde.

With swift movements, Draco's back met the wall with a loud thud, and he was forced to meet the distressingly sinister face of his godfather.

"It's so early for this, why are you out in bed?"

"I was hungry!" He said defensively as he pushed Snape away but the he was shoved back the wall.

"Get your coat," Severus sneered, "and meet me back here."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes had past and there was still no signs of Professor Snape. Few students already went inside the Hall to get breakfast and Hermione's parlous state of mind dictatated her to go ahead and follow them. But she didn't. Ron's grumbling could be heard accompanied by his tummy's rumbling. Harry, from the looks of it, had dozed off standing, and was that drool dribbling down his chin?<p>

Just as Hermione decided to eat, Professor Snape rounded the corner, his robes billowing ominously behind him (Is he wearing a coat?) and came to a halt in front them. Draco sulkily trailed along and stopped beside him.

"I hope you are wearing your best winter clothes," he snapped his fingers then with a crack, a house elf appeared, holding four bundled boxes. "Give it to them."

The elf squeaked, gave one box to Malfoy, turned to them and distributed the rest before disappearing with a crack.

Snape, not even waiting for them, darted out the doors.

* * *

><p>The sky was white and not a cloud was in sight. Or was it all clouds that covered the sky? The five of them traipsed along the footpath, making a line with Snape on the lead, followed by Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione. The ground was thick with snow, making it hard for them to walk on.<p>

Everyone was on edge, the tension may as well be as thick as the snow. It looks to be that the five of them hated each other with a passion.

Snape hated them. And quite hard to believe that he would hate his precious slytherin, so maybe just anger, but that hostility for Malfoy was unmistakeable.

Harry hates Snape and Malfoy. And because of recent events, is angry with Ron and Hermione.

Same goes for them.

Cheese and crackers, that's all I've been doing. Hermione thought. Fighting and detention.

Every now and then the wind would blow making the four students cling to their coats as the breeze chilled them.

Good thing that Hermione had her scarf on. It helped somewhat.


	6. Down the woods 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all it's characters belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for my minds play.

* * *

><p><strong>006 : Down the woods<strong>

Part Two

Unlike the bleak atmosphere outside, the greenhouse remained as luxuriant as it ever was during spring or harvest time, nor was it freezing like it was outside. Growing vines lined up and covered the walls and the ceiling was charmed so that it showed the bluest and clearest of skies. The space is filled with rows and rows of pots that sat on top of long rectangular tables. On the sides, herbs of different kinds were planted; some were growing, others bearing.

This particular greenhouse was house to one Neville Longbottom when he was experimenting with growing herbs or watching his personal Herbology project. Having a greenhouse to himself is a welcome luxury given to the top student, aside from Hermione of course, that Neville was honoured to have. In the middle of the conservatory, the said boy sat on a chair, busy checking his notes that was deposited shambolically on the coffee table. On his neck hang a very bright and very pink earmuffs, his hands were soiled and incidentally a pair of dirty gloves was on the edge of the table together with a plant of some purplish green color growing on a pot. The notes he had were now smudged in dirt as was his face and...were those leaves in his hair?

Neville was so preoccupied that when the entrance to the greenhouse opened he turned around suddenly, his notes hitting the hapless pot, sending it smashing on the ground. The pot was soon forgotten, however, when snow flittered in and the cold caress of the wind seemed to freeze him on the spot.

Professor Severus Snape, in all his daunting glory, stood by the entrance and glaring down his nose at him in his usual black robes. He managed to look even more intimidating in contrast to the pure white snow.

The professor glanced down the broken pot then back at him, sneering, "Even here, Longbottom?"

"P-professor Snape!" Neville gasped after the shock at seeing his least favourite teacher lessen, "Why are you here?"

"Don't flatter yourself, boy. I'm here in Professor Hagrid's stead."

But before Neville could reply, Harry came bursting in the room, cheeks and nose red and shivering slightly. "I-its f-freezing!"

"Harry? What- Ron?"

To add to his confusion, Ron was next to enter the door, hugging himself. His face blended perfectly well with his hair.

"Move, Weasley-" Malfoy shoved Ron, who stumbled to the side. The blonde went to stand by Snape, stomping his boots to rid of the snow.

Neville stood agape. What he saw was the most outlandish party. He couldn't even try to understand how this particular group of people, who obviously wasn't in good terms with one another, gathered in the greenhouse. This obviously is detention. But wasn't Hagrid supposed to supervise?

"Shut your mouth, Longbottom, and get to work."

"W-what?"

Snape looked down him disdainfully, "Show them the samples," he said as if talking to a three year old.

Racking his brain for whatever samples Snape was talking about, Neville looked around the room for inspiration before he heard Snape exhale sharply, "Knotgrass and Star grass, Longbottom! Incompetent fool that you may be, surely you know what those are?"

Neville flinched, "Oh, y-yes, sir. I'll go get them..." And he scrambled off to the back, lost in all the vines that dangled.

Damn Longbottom for wasting his time. It was a wonder why he even was the top Herbology student. With slow reflexes like that, the boy was lucky he could hold himself during Defence.

Severus moved towards the small table, curling his lip in dislike when he saw the messy pile of parchments. It was a mess. Like the place was ran over by a storm. He flicked his wand at the chair to clean the patches of dirt that looked to be permanently glued, then sat himself to wait for the damn boy. Draco joined him moments later, transfiguring the broken pot into a chair so he could sit down himself.

Potter and Weasley, as far as he could tell, were scrutinizing the rows of growing plants on separate tables. The brains of the Dream Team was nowhere in site.

Where the hell is Granger?

Longbottom emerged seconds later holding two peculiar looking shrubs. The boy clumsily made his way to the table and placed the shrubs on top of it. "T-this is it, sir."

Severus observed the greens for a moment, making sure that it was indeed what it should be. Satisfied, he stood up and called after the two thirds of the trio.

"Gather around."

* * *

><p>The wind was penetrating and it seemed so persistent on getting inside Hermione's clothes as she hiked up the path going to the greenhouses. It had been minutes since the others had gone in one of it.<p>

The bunch of inconsiderate prats. They hadn't even thought of slowing down.

It was a hard walk. Snow was piling up on this part of the grounds. And with her aching, not-so-long-legs, walking fast was a difficult task.

The greenhouse where the group disappeared to was in close range. She almost made it in when the door opened and Draco Malfoy walked out, pausing when he was near her to smirk, "Didn't know you like walking on snow. Better hurry though, or you'll be here all day." With that said, he went back down the path she had just hiked up.

Harry came out next. He looked angry and without a word, walked past her and went the same way as Malfoy.

Reaching the door, she sidestepped Ron so she could get in. And like Harry, he walked past her, fuming.

Hermione wondered what that was all about. Barely stepping in the conservatory, she was assaulted by a nasty-same as always-Snape.

"Decided to show up, at last."

Well, that's one wonder she won't have to wonder for long.

"Hurry up, girl, and don't dawdle."

She had no time to admire her surroundings for Professor Snape led her to a table located in the middle of the room.

Hermione was fairly surprised to see Neville there. "Hi, Neville."

"Hermione!" Her fellow gryffindor wore the same expression.

If the earlier group didn't leave him bewildered, seeing Hermione and knowing her to be with them definitely knocked what little normality meant for him.

"Er, right.." he said, when the Professor impatiently cleared his throat, "Come closer and take a look at this."

When she did, he continued, "The star grass," he gestured at the shiny green herb that was on the table, "you'll find them growing inside those big holes in trees. Or logs. Just look for them bellow. This on the other hand," he pointed at the plant with small pink flowers, "the knotgrass. They grow beside trees. And I'm sure you know that," he finished with a smile that she returned.

"If you are quite done, Mister Longbottom," Snape said, which made Neville cringe.

"Of course, sir." He looked back at Hermione, "And just to remind you, you'll have to cut the roots along them. They'll have better chance at shelf life.

Her face changed to that of confusion, she turned to Professor Snape, "But what shall I do, sir?"

"If you haven't got the gist of that, Miss Granger," he gave her a withering look, "then I highly express my joy." And though he said that, he looked everything but joyful. "Your job, as well as the jobs of the others who left before you, is to gather at least ten of each star grass and knotgrass. You'll best search the area near the borders to the Forbidden Forest. And you are not to enter the forest or even put a toe beyond the border.

"You do understand, don't you, Miss Granger?" At her nod, he rephrased the question, "You are not mute, girl. Answer me: do you. Understand?"

Insufferable man. "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Now, you'll leave your lunchbox here," Hermione's eyes flew to the boxes lined up on one side of the table, "and collect it come lunch. By that, I meant to say: I want you all done by lunch."

"Yes, sir." Hermione left her box together with the others then turned to leave but was stopped when Snape called her back. She inhaled deeply before looking behind her shoulder and with forced politeness, she replied, "Sir?"

"Before you go, I would require you to leave me your wand."

She felt her stomach drop. "Sir?"

"Your wand," he snapped, eyes narrowing. And without preamble, Snape raised his own wand and with a twitch of his wrist, Hermione's wand flew to him.

Instead of admiring the dour man's ability at wandless magic, Hermione cursed her feeble attempt at reacting. "Hey!"

"Do try to be accommodating, Miss Granger," Snape said as he pocketed what he had just confiscated, "I expect you and the others by noon. Go now."

* * *

><p>The sky was beginning to get clearer but the cold wind had the same biting effect and Hermione wished she had at least thought about casting a warming charm.<p>

No wand!

What the heck was that about? Wand is a freaking necessity!

Boots crunched the snow madly, and if said boots were used inside the castle, it would give off loud stomping that would disturb a class if ever in session.

The Forbidden Forest was in sight and Hermione went to that course with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>A lone knotgrass gently swayed in the breeze. Two boys stood less than five meters away from it, their breathing was heavy and they were eying each other with suspicion and distress.<p>

The unassuming knotgrass swayed in the breeze. Beside it was a great big tree, free of leaves and decorated in snow. Another breeze and one of it's lesser branches danced along with it and dumped a lump of snow directly at the knotgrass.

Like a wand at the ready, the boys bolted forward when the snow dropped. Arms extended and both at the same time diving towards the lump that covered the knotgrass. One of them plunged directly on the right spot, the other slid off to the trunk beside, bumping it hard and causing the branches to shake off and deposit the resting snow down at that boy.

Seconds later, Ron Weasley emerged from the pile of snow, struggling to get out, "You bloody ferret! I saw that first! Give it!"

"Not a chance, snowman. First to get it, wins it." Draco Malfoy replied smugly before standing up with poise and brushing off the snow that clinged to his coat and hair. He missed a spot on his hair, though. But Ron was not going to correct him so he just smirked.

"Like what you see?" Malfoy turned his pretty face down on Ron. "Enjoy it while you can, Weasley."

Ron turned bright red as he battled his way out of the snow and crassly flung 'the finger' on Malfoy's retreating back. "That was cheating!"

The blonde laughed, "Oh Weasley. I could win against you with my eyes closed." He turned back, "I'll even bet that I'll be the first one to finish this detention."

Malfoy continued walking, raised the knotgrass towards the sky, twirling it in his hand and observing it closely, "You don't stand a chance, Weasley. Not you. Not Potter. Not even GrangeAAAAAGHH!"

The lone knotgrass hovered momentarily on air before falling gracefully on the ground.

That took Ron by surprise. Malfoy just slipped off the hill. He hurried over careful not to step on the slippery rock, and peered down to where he saw Malfoy cradling is arm. Whoa. At least eight feet high? "Alright there?"

Malfoy looked up. Aside from the cut in his left cheek and the slit on his coat sleeve, he looked okay. The snow probably cushioned the fall. "Barely. Help me up-"

"Not a chance, snowman!" Ron hollered. He bent down to pick up the knotgrass, "First to get it, wins it!"

He peered down a last time, showing off the knotgrass, "Serves you right!" And then he was off.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't believe his luck! This was the tenth knotgrass he'd picked up. Problem was, he couldn't find any star grass. He searched nearly every log and holes in the area but the search was fruitless. Guess it's time to move on the next.<p>

* * *

><p>Where, oh, where could they be?<p>

Snow.

Skeletal trees.

Rocks.

More snow.

For real? Finding herbs were this hard?

More trees.

Much more snow.

Hermione's head was spinning. Scratch that, she was spinning. Furiously, like a mad woman, looking around to catch gaze of a single star grass or maybe even a knotgrass. Anything!

Just anything!

Snow.

Why the hell were there so much snow?

* * *

><p>"Ah, Severus. I thought I would catch you here."<p>

Snape was flipping casually through this morning's Daily Prophet. It was nearing lunch and Longbottom went off a while ago, albeit havering. Flip.

"Severus?"

Snape folded the Prophet very slowly, as if stalling for time, then he placed them neatly on the table before lifting up his eyes to the intruder, "Headmaster."

Dumbledore took the seat opposite his employee.

Four wands lay methodically on the table just beside the newly placed Prophet.

"Are those the children's wands?"

"Unless you consider those as sticks, Headmaster, I would have to say that those indeed are the children's wands," the Head of Slytherin drawled.

"A simple yes would have sufficed, Severus," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

Snape scowled. "It would."

"Don't you think it's rather risky? You left them unsupervised and without wands."

"What is risky, Headmaster, is if you left them unsupervised and with wands."

* * *

><p>Bloody forest, Draco thought in disgust. He was seated down a log, fiddling with the tear on his sleeves. Every now and then, puffs of air stings the cut on his cheek and makes him shiver. An open rucksack filled with his detention task sat beside him.<p>

He wasn't kidding when he told Weasley he'd be the first. It was past lunch but he'd nearly got everything. Just two more stargrasses and he was good to go. Besides, he had an excuse. Fucking Weasley. Making fun of me. Hah. I'll show him.

It was eerily quiet so when a thunderous cry made way to his ears, Draco jumped up to his feet and darted to where he heard the sound.

* * *

><p>Hermione trudged aimlessly for more than five hours. Half of which she spent resting and whining to herself. The other half she spent looking for herbs half-heartedly.<p>

Being Hermione of course, she'd finished acquiring the herbs an hour ago. Now though, she was eager than ever to look for the chicken lips that was supposed to be growing in the Forbidden Forest.

Her stomach was making the most embarrassing inhuman sounds! So hungry, she was tempted to go back the greenhouse and eat her lunch!

But no. Can't give up now.

An hour later found Hermione crouched down beside a gigantic tree, shoulders shaking up and down. Her cheeks were tear stained and blotched red while her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. An uncontrolled sob escaped her lips as she struggled to stand up.

Inhaling deeply and not caring if the others would hear her, she screamed, "WHERE THE HELL ARE THAT BLASTED CHICKEN LIPS?"

* * *

><p>Minutes later found Draco face to face, rather, face to back with a very beleaguered Hermione Granger.<p>

Oh, fuck. Is she gonna jump?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_What do you think guys? I think I'm at my rope's end here...but I really want to finish this story...*sob* Any recommendations, maybe? Do you think it's good? Bad? Is it lacking? What do you think I could add?_

_Insights, please. Review? It would help me so much!_


	7. Down the woods 3

****Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter and all it's characters belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for my minds play.

**A/N:** Thank you to those who reviewed thus far. (RooenEnnyte, , Icelynne, Sharkeygirl, Psyko-chan, Killer Kueen, StitchedHeart, SpencerReid, HermioneFan28, kk1999, codla , JeniDRalph, Master Snape, susumiya08)

I am happy to announce that... I have a plot! Please bear with me, we've only just begun. I will finish this story. And also, I'd give Ice cream to those who added 'ICOGB' to their favourites, and to those who added _me_ in their favorites. Im so honored. On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>007 : Down the woods<strong>

Part Three

Ah, it felt good to shout. But it still didn't change the fact that what she was desperately looking for was still out of sight. Didn't Slughorn said it was near the forbidden forest? Or was it inside the forest itself?

Wait. Was she still even on the border? Everything around her looks freakishly alike. You can't tell them apart.

* * *

><p>In a day like this, when the sky was clear of birds or clouds or noise, you can't really miss it if you'd hear someone scream at the top of their lungs. And right now, Harry had this suspicious feeling that that scream had just belonged to Hermione. Growing cold inside, he dashed off, following the echoes to the forbidden forest and praying to God that someone, Ron or even Malfoy, would get to her first.<p>

On the other side of the forest, Ron was having the same thought as he, too, made a run to Hermione.

* * *

><p>Granger's lost it. Fuck, she's deranged!<p>

As soon as Draco saw Hermione near the cliff, his mind vaguely recognized Harry and Ron to her side. Both boys talking her to step away and come to them instead.

Hermione was spouting some nonsense about 'golden', and 'chicken', and 'close', and some other nonsense like that. And non of which makes sense to any of them, except for her perhaps.

"It's there! Help me get it, Harry! Ron? Can't any of you see it?" Hermione huffed in frustration.

Ron walked to her side slowly. "Hermione," he said softly, "I'll get it for you. Alright? Just comeNO!" He broke in a shout when his friend tried to grab something in the air.

"What, Ron?" Hermione looked back over her shoulder to give Ron an exasperated glare. Seeing his terrified face, she started, and tried to face him.

And that's how it happened.

The snow Hermione was standing at began to crumble and shift from her weight. She didn't seem to notice but all three boys darted towards her. Just as she was falling, Ron, being nearest to her, was the first one to grab her hand... And join her sliding down the slippery slope.

"Hermione! Ron!"

Harry was pulling up Ron's leg, Draco was doing the same seconds later.

"Be still! Hermione-your-" Ron's hand was clamped around Hermione's own, but the girl was squirming under shouting about 'letting it fall'. "Stop moving! H-Harry, pull us up!"

"I-Im t-trying!"

"Quick! No no! HERMIONE!"

"Potter! Snape! Call him!"

"What?"

"I can hold Weasley. Go and ask Snape for help! GO!"

"Right... Right. Snape." Harry sprinted away to the greenhouse as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Harry burst into the greenhouse. His heart was pounding eratically, the panic he felt multiplied ten-fold when he didn't see Snape.<p>

Oh God, oh God, oh God. Snape, where is he?

"Professor! Professor Snape!" Frantically shouting now as he moved around the greenhouse looking for the man, "Sir! Please! PROFESSOR!"

"What, Potter? Screaming like a banshee for all the world to hear-"

If everything was normal, Harry would never, and that means forever never, sag with relief if he ever saw Snape. But since today marked the start of abnormality, the boy-who-lived sagged slightly with relief before tensing up again when he remembered his purpose, "Sir! Hermione and Ron- Malfoy, he told me- they were back at the-the the- they"

"Potter, breathe!"

And Harry did, "Help them sir! She's gonna fall!"

* * *

><p>Pulling up Ron was becoming punishing owing to the fact that Draco never had herculean strength to begin with. That, and also because Draco was pretty useless without a wand.<p>

Right now, Hermione is doing a fantastic job of mimicking a dancing leaf, and it would be funny as hell if not for this merlindamned situation they were in!

All three were hysterical: Hermione being unaware of the dangers below her; Ron shouting curses and promises if only Hermione would stop moving, and; Draco shaking like a puppy, his adrenaline rush was slowly dropping down, cursing Harry for taking the time of his life, and Snape for confiscating his wand.

"Stop, Hermione, please..." Ron whispered to her friend, painfully aware that she was not listening, "Hermione... I can't hold you much longer, your slipping... I-" his breath hitched and he was now crying with desperation. "I'll have to let go, b-but trust me. I will get you, if not me, then...then H-Harry will."

To point it out, the red-head's grip wasn't strong and both gryffindors had their winter gloves on. Slowly, Hermione's hand started to slip.

Inch by inch.

Alongside Draco and Ron's inner turmoil, Hermione also had her own battle to fight. She couldn't understand what the boys wanted, why they were so freaked out, and frankly, she didn't care. It was so close to her... If she extend her arms...

"I'm so sorry..."

Ron had let go of Hermione at that point, and as if it was happening in slow motion, he watched the smiling girl extend her arm, grasping the space just inches below his hand.

Feeling guilt boil up in him, he kicked furiously and aimed for a dive to grab his friend so they could go down together.

As a result, his actions dragged a shrieking Draco down with him.

* * *

><p>The rescue was morbidly timed, Severus noted.<p>

As he followed Harry to the forest, absentmindedly thrusting him the boy's wand, he started hating himself more for what was happening now. The children had no sense of respect! Shamelessly ignoring his command of staying out of the damned forbidden forest.

He should have anticipated this happening. Did Draco had a hand in all this? What happened? He should have let them go with their wands! If only-

All train of thoughts were abruptly cut as they came through the clearing just in time to see Ron Weasley dive down, face first, dragging a screaming Draco Malfoy with him.

Quick to act, he pointed his wand out to the boy and wordlessly hauled him up, then with a flick, the boy was thrown to the side.

Harry was on his toes as well, levitating Ron just halfway through his fall.

When Severus went to stand near him, he mentally assessed the damage. Draco was fine, save for some scratches. Potter was fine as well. Weasley seems to have fainted, though his head had some serious injuries, probably banged it on his way down. And Granger.

Oh God, Granger.

Severus peered down the cliff. Granger's body lay there lifeless.

"Potter, bring Weasley to the hospital wing, now."

"But sir, Hermione-"

"I will get her," he growled, then turned to Draco, "You might as well join them."

Without waiting for the boys affirmation, Severus went to the small pathway to the left side of where Draco was thrown at, and hastily made his way to the footpath leading down. There was no time to waste.

When he reached the girl, Severus cringed when he spotted that her left leg was bent at an odd angle. Blood was seeping out from under her head, painting the snow deep red. He was distracted by the color but he firmly held himself, thankful she was still breathing. Kneeling down, he immediately scanned his wand over her to check for other broken bones.

Her right arm twisted and broken, her skull was cracked...

This was his fault. She was his responsibility. And maybe Dumbledore had been right when he said it was risky sending them out. It was anger and poor judgement on his part. This was his fault.

Granger looked so frail and close to death.

Severus conjured a stretcher, and very slowly, and with the utmost care that he could provide, he lifted the girl over it, mindful of her limbs. When she was securely in place, he made his hurried trek back to the castle.

Oh God, I hope I'm not too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Sorry it's short... :/


	8. They're friends if they give you chocol8

****Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter and all it's characters belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for my minds play.

* * *

><p><strong>008 : They're friends if they give you chocolate<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"That was thoughtless and foolish! Such irresponsibility in a Head of House is unheard of!" Minerva McGonagall's Scottish tones drifted all over the Headmaster's office, "And you did nothing to stop him, Headmaster? These children are not-"

"I understand your concern, Minerva-"

"Concern?" the transfiguration teacher asked in outrage, "This- THIS is not just about concern, Albus! The very lives of the children were jeopardised."

"And there is nothing more we can do about that. It happened," the Headmaster replied quietly, rubbing his normal hand to the blackened one.

"But there IS something to do. What transpired could have been prevented, if all Professors," at this, she looked at the forlorned Potions Master sitting on the leather chair in front of Dumbledore. He met her gaze but did not react. "are to be responsible enough, favourability and House aside, to see the safety of the students during and even out of detention."

"Yes, yes. A very wise pre-emptive measure. And I'm sure Severus would gladly stand by it in the future, wouldn't you, Severus?" Albus met his employee's gaze, "No further unfortunate accidents should happen again."

Always the disappointment. In all his life, Severus Snape had always been on the receiving end of disappointment. Disappointment from his parents. From Lily. From Minerva. From the Malfoys. From Dumbledore. The people who, in all aspects, remain as his pillars of strength, only got bitterness and disappointment from him. They were never proud of him. He only brought pain. . . and shame.

All bloody disappointment, you are.

Self-loathing came bubbling out of his gut as he shifted his eyes away from his employer. He could no longer endure the old man's despondent regard. Severus stood up and bade the other two occupants of the room goodnight and made a hasty retreat to the door, but before he was out, he chuntered a sincere apology.

When the dour man left, Albus shook his head sadly, "Be not so hard on Severus, Minerva. He's been doing it to himself for years. Yes, and a man makes mistakes after all," he heaved a sigh, "How is Miss Granger?"

.

.

.

It was past midnight when Poppy Pomfrey woke from her tempus charm. It was time to give her patient the first batch of calcium potion and a good dose of nourishing potions.

The hospital wing was bathe under the moonlight so there was no need to cast lumos. There was enough light that the mediwitch could see around the room as she pleases. With vials of potions and her wand on a silver tray, she made her way briskly to the closed curtains around the bed of Hermione Granger.

Pulling the curtains to one side, Poppy was not prepared to see the someone sitting on a chair close to Miss Granger's bedside. To show her shock, the tray she was holding rattled for a bit before she could recognize that someone.

Severus Snape made himself comfortable, (well, as comfortable as one can when sitting on a flat wooden chair) arms crossed over his chest, legs extended and ankles crossed. His face was framed by his lanky hair and was partly covered by the shadows.

"God, Severus, you startled me!" Poppy whispered, partly relieved.

And when Snape didn't respond, Poppy came closer, peering at the Potions Master and she was surprised to see that he was asleep!

Severus, to Poppy's great thanks, was quick to assist earlier when he brought in Miss Granger. They were able to join the broken bones with no complications at all, although it would take time to fully heal, specially that nasty crack to her skull. And as the Potions Master shared his observation of the girl that morning, Poppy was horrified and had quickly thought that the girl was overdosed of Huper Stabilis. They were siphoning out whatever they could of the remnants of the potion the instant that the thought had sinked in. So far, Miss Granger is out of danger, but that part is also yet to be seen. She hasn't been conscious since she was brought here that afternoon.

The tray the mediwitch brought was placed on top the small desk and the sound it made was loud enough to wake up any light sleeper. And of course, Severus Snape had to be a light sleeper.

"Poppy? What's-" he started, his voice a pitch higher so he cleared his throat, "What's wrong?" He was leaning forward, shoulders rigid and his eyes darted between the matron and his student.

"Oh, relax yourself, Severus. Im just about to administer these potions here," she said as she began to uncork one vial from the tray and rested it between her lips then tipping it slowly so that the potion slid to her throat. With her free hand, she massaged her neck to assist her in swallowing the contents, once it was finished, she got the other vial then repeated the procedure.

"Miss Granger could use a lot of these once she wakes up," Poppy said after she gave the girl the last vial, "she'll be drained, the poor girl."

"I've this idea Poppy," Severus stood up and made to adjust his frock coat. "Miss Granger, no, her system will surely crave for Huper Stabilis-"

"It's was what got her here in the first place," the matron snorted.

"Yes. And what would you say if we are to re-direct her. . .urge. . .for something less. . .dangerous?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Chocolate," he said simply.

.

.

.

Hermione was awake for a while now. She wasn't aware for how long exactly, her sense of time was not working properly, but she was sure she had been conscious for some time now. Only, her body was refusing to do the biddings of her mind and she was forced to lie down on the bed of the hospital wing. If she is in the hospital wing.

A scrape of the chair to her side alerted her that someone is there, or maybe it was that someone just left.

She willed her eyes open, to see who her visitor was, but her eyes remain shut and stubborn.

"Greasy git," an all-too familiar voice grumbled before the sound of the metal rings holding the curtains swished to one side.

"I don't think you should eat that," another familiar voice admonished, "Look, her pile is growing small. It was bigger yesterday."

"We'll just replace it, then. The stuff's old, newer is better."

Hearing Harry and Ron's voices brought unimaginable relief to Hermione. She felt like laughing, but so far, she only managed to blink.

And oh, God does it hurt.

Another blink.

Her eyes felt swollen and she was afraid that it might bulge off at any second. There was also an uncontrollable desire to scratch them out so she settled on fiddling with the hem of her bedspread. Her eyelids felt warm and heavy and by Gods did her head hurt. Like someone just smashed it open with an axe and it took all of her strength to sit up on the bed.

The boys were willing to help her, of course. Harry was holding her by the arms while Ron was anchoring her back.

"Decided to join us yet?" said Harry by way of greeting. He had moved and sat by the end of the bed when he was satisfied his friend wouldn't tumble over. "How are you? Wait, don't answer that."

Ron managed to snag a seat on the only chair near Hermione's bed. "At least you're looking better now, I think. More color." He nodded as if trying to convince himself.

"What happened to your head?" She asked solicitously, ignoring the thump in her head.

Ron was sporting a big bump on the left side of his forehead. It was hard not to miss it.

"Bashed it when I fell, I guess," he admitted sourly. "Dunno how I got it, really. Only, it hurt like hell when I woke up." He poked and prodded the hair out and Hermione could see it better. "But it looks better now."

"How did you fall? When did it happen?" Why didn't she knew about this?

The boys shared a look at each other. Harry turned, a serious expression on his face. "Don't you remember? Our detention last Saturday."

Detention. "Of course, Harry. With Professor Snape. And you and Ron, and Malfoy."

"And?"

"And?" Hermione asked uncertainly, confusion in her face.

"What else do you remember?"

"Well, our wands were confiscated and. . . we were sent out to get the knotgrass and star grass."

"That's it?" Harry demanded. "That's all you remember?

"We served detention, did we not?"

"Not just serve detention!" Ron declared with raised eyebrows, "You almost died!"

"You were talking about chicken lips and potions!"

"Gave us a heart attack."

"Now that you mentioned that, I remember running to the forbidden forest. Everything else is hazy, it's all blurred. . ." Her head was pounding with all the thinking and remembering and she just had to put her hands on both sides of her forehead to stop the pounding.

"Snape was the one to rescue you," said Harry quietly.

Merlin, what was happening? She was too busy thinking that she forgot to reproach Harry of his lack of form of address to Professor Snape. She really can't remember anything past going to the forest. There was this vague notion that she was gathering chicken lips, but she couldn't be sure.

When the ticking in her head eased somewhat, she lifted her gaze at Ron and noticed for the first time that he was munching something brown.

"I hope you don't mind," Ron mumbled from behind a big slab of chocolate he was eating, "I reckon you won't be missing one," he smiled wryly, gesturing to the table by her bedside.

Hermione turned to her side, and she couldn't quite contain her shock, "Sweet Merlin, are all those for me?"

There was a mountain of sugary sweets and chocolates stacked on the small table, threatening to fall down. Sugar quills, Bertie Bott's every flavored beans, toffees, chocolate eclairs, chocolate wand, chocolate skeleton, chocolate frogs, chocolate cauldron, chocolate bars, and other sweets Hermione couldn't name. It was, if it was really for her, the largest cluster of sweets she had ever acquired in her life!

Upon seeing Hermione's eyes to be wide as saucers, Ron laughed. "Mum may have overreacted a bit. I think she plans on sending more later."

Hermione gawped at him, sending the red-head in a fit of laughter.

"It was all we could get on short notice," Harry added, chuckling at her reaction as well.

"We?" Hermione managed to choke out.

"Yeah. You know. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Seamus and Dean, Colin, even Lavander and Parvati gave some. Majority came from Mrs. Weasley, though."

"They're friends if they give you chocolate."

"Not all of them!" Harry exclaimed, scandalized. "Didn't Malfoy bragged about his bar?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron agreed, looking thoughtful. Then he shrugged as he ate a mouthful of the sweet he had. "Threw those by the way, I did," he added as he looked at Hermione, "Better safe than sorry, eh?"

"Won't my parents be proud," she stated blandly.

There was a pause.

Then all three burst out laughing.

"They would, wouldn't they?" Harry was saying.

As the laughter died out, the ward was enveloped in awkward, and not to mention uncomfortable, silence.

Hermione gripped at her bedspread, wondering how to apologize to the boys. And when she couldn't wonder how, and because her head won't let her wonder just yet, she threw in a quick but sincere ''I'm sorry-" Except, she wasn't the only one who mumbled the phrase out at exactly the same moment.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. . .then laughter filled the air once more. Immediately, the tension from the room evaporated and just as before, the three of them were back to being friends again.

"But seriously," Hermione started when she could control herself again, "What is with all the chocolates?"

"Snape!"

At her incredulous stare, Ron explained.

"That first night you were in here, I was here as well. Just next to your bed." He pointed the block of chocolate at the other side of the room then chomped off nearly half of it, chewing noisily. "I've overheard Madam Pomfrey discuss your treatment. Snape's the one to suggest 'chocolate therapy' for you. You know, to confuse your drive and to swap the energy you exude towards chocolate. Actually, not all chocolate, he said anything sweet would do," And though the red-head was saying it, he said it like he didn't quite believe it, "Greasy git's been here all night, he was!"

"I bet you he's guilty," Harry said, eyebrows drawing together. "I know I would. He was here just minutes before you woke up. Been visiting you like a ritual since you've been here!"

There was a lot to take in at the moment. And if her over-taxed brain had processed it right, she was to eat chocolate every time she craved for the Huper? And what was that part about the professor? There were questions, at least Hermione thought they were indeed questions, that started to float in her mind. And the gears that were usually turning fast now were at a standstill, refusing to spin around.

"How long was I here?" She blurted out instead.

"Three days," answered Harry.

Three days! She mentally and slowly counted in her head. . .Sunday, Monday, Tuesday. Is it Tuesday? It's Tuesday and she missed her classes!

She didn't know what was more terrifying! The thought that she missed her classes and assignments or the thought that Snape had been watching her while she was dead asleep for three days.

There was a tingling, nagging pull on her stomach and oh, Merlin, does it start now? Her poisoned mind is inclined to go mad, throw anything in sight and brew that Merlindamned potion-

Hermione reached for the nearest confectionery and absent-mindedly shoved it in her mouth.

Ron grinned. "So it begins."

.

.

.

Chocolate wands and sugar quills are now Hermione's best friends. As a result of the near death experience that she couldn't remember and the pain that she had to bear, she was now always with something stuck to her mouth. More often than not, it was sugar quills or chocolate wands.

She chewed on her quills during lectures, sucked on her wand when she was reading. . .and it was driving her mad!

She was edgy and her nerves were constantly tested.

The only consolation she got was that she hadn't had any run in with Draco Malfoy, and that Harry and Ron were helping her eat the pile of sweets that were conspicuously stocked. All three were suspiciously aware that Molly Weasley was somehow behind it.

By the end of the week, she was sure that the three of them were getting rather chunky and had gained half a stone. Ron was also starting to complain about all the chocolates they had. And by Ron's standards, that was saying something.

They had even cajoled Ginny in joining their little chocolate loving group. The poor girl didn't last the week. Crookshanks joined their merry band when Ginny pleaded out.

After almost two weeks on chocolate diet, Hermione had had enough. When she had been to Madam Pomfrey days ago, the mediwitch proclaimed her free of the Huper Stabilis. So why was she still nibbling on quills?

Her decision was made.

Hermione was fairly satisfied with the next day. Not a single craving. Harry was throwing her worried looks but she plainly ignored him.

Potions became much of a challenge that day. It was hard to concentrate and Harry kept on frowning at her, as if to say 'I told you so.'

"Stop it, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed after Potions, as she closed the lids to her jars.

"I haven't said anything yet!"

"I know what you'll say," she glared at him before tucking in her book inside her satchel and flinging it over her shoulder.

She marched out the room with Ron but was called back inside by Slughorn.

The boys loitered by the door while Hermione walked up to the Professor's desk.

"How are you feeling, dear child?" Slughorn smiled at her and by the door she heard Harry cough assumingly.

"Actually, I'm feeling fine, sir. Managed to get back my strength and all."

"Oho, that's good to hear! I was rather hoping for your assistance, Miss Granger."

"Anything to help you with, sir."

"Ah, dear girl, I'm glad that you're eager to help an old man. I would ask Harry here," he glanced at the boy just mentioned from the back. "But the Headmaster had other plans for him, I'm afraid."

.

.

.

"Well, at least you've got something productive to do during detentions," said Ron as they climbed the steps out the dungeons and made their way to their Defence class. "I'm stuck with cleaning the bathrooms!"

"And why can't we be serving detention together, Harry?" inquired Hermione.

Harry hesitated for two ticks. And seeing that they were alone at the moment, he proceeded with telling the two of the meetings with Dumbledore.

"And why do you think it's so important for you to get that memory?" said Ron excitedly.

"It has something to do with what Slughorn told him. Do you think maybe-"

"Maybe-" a sneering voice said, pulling them out of their thoughts, "-fifteen points from Gryffindor. . .for dallying on the hallways."

They didn't notice that they were standing out the corridor of the Defence classroom and that Snape was scowling down at them. "The walls have ears." said Snape, turning his eyes on each of them but lingering longer than usual on Hermione, making the hair at the back of her neck stand. "Get in." Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed in the room.

Harry grabbed Hermione by the sleeve before she got the chance to follow and waved a sugar quill in front of her. "Chew on this, quick."

"Harry-" Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

"Don't be so stubborn, Hermione. Listen, your eyes are all red. Just eat it."

"I've had enough of chewing quills!" she snapped, snatching her sleeve from his grip and walking in the room to sit with Ron who was looking back at them anxiously.

.

.

.

So, Harry had been right. Maybe she should have just swallowed the quill and get it done with.

By now, she wouldn't have to claw at sides every few seconds. She wouldn't have to close her eyes when blinking longer than necessary. It would have certainly save her the embarrassment of being publicly humiliated, again, by none other than Professor Snape.

"Am I somehow boring you, Miss Granger?"

Oh here it comes. God in heaven, please have mercy on my poor soul. Hermione willed her eyes to snap open. She could see, albeit unfocused, Professor Snape standing in front of their row. Always the daunting one.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry spoke up, "Hermione's just feeling under the weather today and. . ." he trailed off when Snape's eyes became slits of murderous intent.

"Potter," Snape drawled. "If you, by fair means or foul, became Miss Granger overnight, you just let me know."

The Slytherins sniggered and Harry's face darkened.

"But as it is yet to happen," Snape slammed his palms hard on Harry's desk, then leaning down on it, his face only inches from the boy, he said in a low but dangerous voice, "I'd advice you to keep your mouth shut and only to speak, if and only when, I address you."

Harry met Snape's eyes, unflinchingly, and that was something very few had succeeded in doing. The Potions Master continued though not taking his eyes off Harry, "Meet me after class, Miss Granger."

She didn't remember how she got through that class and she could only be glad that it was finally over. Not glad that she had to meet with the sour man, but glad that she no longer had to force herself to remain calm.

.

.

.

Snape scowled at the dunderhead duo standing by the door. Impatiently, he flicked his wand sending Potter and Weasley to stumble backwards with mirrored bewildered expressions. Then he pointed his wand to the door, slamming it shut.

He stalked to the front of his desk and promptly nodded to the desk up front. "Sit."

The girl didn't need to be told twice. She all but dashed to the seat he directed.

_Dazed._

_Unfocused._

_Nervy._

Merlin, all the signs are there! Why this chit is being so foolish is beyond him.

He could see her twitch in class. Everybody could see her.

"You are just as stubborn as wonder boy," sneered Severus. "I have told Madam Pomfrey that Huper Stabilis would react violently when taken in large doses. And I'm sure she has told you. And what have you done? Who is the Potions Master, Miss Granger? Who is the healer? Brightest witch of your age, indeed. . . Not that I could see."

This rant was long overdue and he knew it. Ever since she left the hospital wing, oh how he longed to lecture her on this. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. And he bloody well wanted to!

"And now, THIS!" Severus could barely restrain his temper. "What are you doing? Bumped one too many times on the head, have you? You arrogant, ignorant girl! Have you not learned anything?"

"Professor-"

"I have not given you permission to speak!" he snapped, cutting her off. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

He was being unfair seeing as the girl could hardly understand him. Damn her for making him feel guilty. "Merlin, girl, it is like you are wishing for death!"

She was staring at him with wide eyes. Her wide and scared bloodshot eyes.

"I-I don't want to die, sir," she said in a small voice.

Suddenly, Severus felt tired and drained and idly wondered if she, too, were as tired as him. She must be.

He went and sat behind his desk, legs too tired to support his weight.

"Then believe me when I tell you something," he said, "because I would not lie to cause you harm, Miss Granger." There was a desperate plea in his tone and he wished the Granger girl hadn't discerned it.

She was oddly silent and looking so small and weak. . .

Try as his might, he could not get rid of Miss Granger's crumpled and lifeless form out of his mind.

"Things like these takes time," he said tiredly, eyes closed, thumb and forefinger gently pinching the bridge of his nose. "Once you have been under its influence, no matter how short lived, it is there. Etched. . . Ingrained." Severus looked up to see her trying to listen intently. "And it will call back to you, make no mistake; and should you answer to its call, you will be much worse than when you have first started. It may seem that you are getting better, but you are not."

Granger, thankfully, looked remorseful. She could not meet his eye. Not that he mind. Let the girl wallow in guilt.

"Answer me this: why haven't you eaten any chocolate today?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Still not meeting his eye.

When she stood up, he became wary that she might fall over and that he would have to carry her. But the girl only waddled a bit. Her eyes still glazed and unfocused as she tried to steady herself. Not a second later though, she sank back down on her seat. "I never got the chance to thank you, sir," she said.

He looked at her uncomfortably as she went on, "Thank you, sir. For saving me."

Your thanks is lost on me, he thought. Severus opened the top drawer on his desk, his hand went inside it, hesitated a bit then pulled out a box of sweet.

He sighed dejectedly. Might as well do it. "Come here, Miss Granger."

Hermione nearly fell off her chair. It's as if someone had just pulled off the ultimate prank right under her nose and she never realized it!

There he was. Professor Severus Snape. With a box of sherbet lemon in his hand. And as sick and under the weather as she was, she understood that this was him giving out the sweets!

She didn't know what was crazier: Snape handing out sherbet lemons or Hermione being forced to take the sherbet lemons Snape was giving!

Severus mentally smacked himself. Miss Granger, curse her, was gawping at him and was just about to plunge down from her chair.

Sherbet lemons.

God, how did he even come to possess the blasted confectionery?

Sherbet lemons!

God, what was he thinking? From the looks of it, the bloody girl possibly had had a heart attack and he was too busy trying not to- too busy controlling the tinge- damn!- he was trying hard not to blush!

"Merlin, girl, take it!" he growled, and he almost sighed audibly when she snatched it out his hands and mumbled out her thanks.

Sherbet lemons. Oh, won't Albus be proud. . .

. . .not that he would ever tell him.

No, the old fool must never know.

* * *

><p><strong>A****N****: **

****Whoa...the longest chapter I made so far. :)

Reviews are always welcome! Tell me what you think so far. Your free to rant off if I'm boring you! No, wait, sorry. You guys just tell me whatever you want.

And also, thanks again to those who reviewed! It made my day! It's odd though that some of the names I typed didn't show...


	9. Bonds Mended

009 : Bonds mended

.

.

.

The lake was hypnotizing to watch. Hermione sat on a large rock, her legs crossed, and she was throwing stones into the lake. It was hypnotizing. . .calling her. . . She watched in fascination as the ripples grew wider and wider, and wider-

"Fancy a dip in the lake, Granger?"

She was certain that it was Draco Malfoy, but the lake has the better view. Her eyes were transfixed as another bout of ripples started.

Then suddenly, she could see Malfoy's taunting face in the lake- "How about a dip?"

"Hermione?"

Hermione spun around so fast that she lost her balance and fell right in the lake.

Malfoy's voice surrounded her, echoing around, as she tried to swim back on shore. She kept falling. . .drowning. . .she couldn't breathe-it was so dark-

"And it will call back to you..."

Her consciousness was slipping.

"...make no mistake; and should you answer to it's call..."

She was suffocating- but up ahead, she could faintly see brightness.

"...you will be much worse than when you have first started..."

If she could only get to that light-

"...it may seem that you are getting better, but you are not..."

Her legs felt like dead weight. There was no chance. Malfoy's face came above her. Laughing at her. Sneering.

"You're cursed, Granger. You're mine. You're mine! You can never break my curse!"

No. NO! Get out of here... I need to get out of here!

"You are not getting better!"

"You're mine!"

Laughter-darkness-

"Hermione?"

Snape was suddenly beside her wearing an expression of concern. "I would not lie to cause you harm, Miss Granger."

He lifted his arms. Then very slowly, his hands made their way to her face.

They were floating in darkness, but Hermione could see Snape clearly like he was out in broad daylight.

His hands were warm. And his eyes were soft. . .gentle. . .

He opened his mouth, saying something that she couldn't hear. Then without warning, he was holding her in a vice grip. His face was twisted as he screamed with sadistic pleasure- "YOU'RE MINE!"

Hermione bolted upright, panting hard. Her forehead was dripping with cold sweat and her hair was tangled and plastered on her cheeks. It took her several seconds to recognize where she was. God, that was horrible, she thought in distress as she swiped the sweat from her forehead and pushed back her hair-

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

Hermione whirled to her side, startled, her hand flew up to where her heart was beating madly. "L-Lavender?" Her voice was shaky.

Lavender was staring at her, assessing, and when she spoke, her voice was filled with concern. "I've been trying to wake you up. . .are you all right? Would you like me to call Professor McGonagall?"

"No, thank you, though," said Hermione, trying to be convincing. It was probably not as convincing as she would like since the shakiness in her voice was still there. "I'm fine. Just a. . . nightmare. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure? Because I-"

"No, really. Just something silly," she forced a laugh. "I'm fine."

"Well if you're sure. Er... Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight."

Sweet, merciful Merlin! What was that God-awful dream about? She was still breathing hard and her heart was pounding painfully under her ribs, like when they had first seen Fluffy. It eased somehow when Crookshanks came to her and curled by her side, although, sleep didn't come for her the rest of the night.

"Alright, Hermione?" asked Ron over breakfast.

"Alright, Ron."

"Blimey, look at you!" exclaimed Ron in between bites of his morning toast. "Been up late studying, haven't you?"

"If you must know," snapped Hermione. Most of the Gryffindors around them turned to look at the trio curiously and she hastened to lower her voice. "I've had a- I've just had trouble sleeping."

"Trouble sleeping?" interjected Harry, glancing sideways as to make sure no one was listening. "Is it the Huper?"

Hermione smiled fondly at the boys. Ever since the unfortunate detention gone wrong, the two of them were beyond overprotective. It was exasperating as much as it was endearing.

"No, Harry. Just restless, is all." And a horrid nightmare. Best not to tell them, though. As the boys went back to eating, Hermione turned her attention to the head table where her eyes immediately spotted the man dressed in black. She shivered as she remembered her dream, her nightmare. It was so vivid she could remember it play by play. . . The way his eyes had soften, the sound of his voice, Merlin, his hands. She flushed and her eyes went down to the tea cup clutched in her fingers.

"Maybe you've caught the flu, Hermione," piped in Ginny. "You're cheeks are a little red."

.

.

.

Harry and Neville were up by the lake when Hermione caught up to them. They had their break and agreed to that meeting place. She made her way up, noticing that Harry was reading a book, and she was certain it was that potion book, and Neville was alerted by her arrival. He waved at her and she waved back.

"You still have that book," said Hermione as she took a seat next to Harry, watching Neville fold his trousers so he could walk by the lake.

"Yeah, but you see, this guy is a genius. It's really quite fascinating-don't look at me like that, Hermione. It's safe, nothing dangerous, alright?"

Nothing dangerous. Hermione didn't believe it one bit. When the trio got back together, Harry confided to them the story behind his continuous success in potions. Much to Hermione's horror, and to Ron's approval. After that, she did her best to dissuade Harry from using the book, and when that didn't work, she made a mental note to look up the name 'Prince' in the library.

At least things were still steady. For now.

"I've been looking at the Marauders Map," Harry suddenly told her.

"And?"

"And Malfoy-"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione gave him an exasperated look, "stop obsessing about him. Stop, Harry, just stop."

"But it's important," at the look she gave him, Harry complied, sighing loudly, "Alright. How about I tell you about what Dumbledore showed me?"

.

.

.

The Gryffindor common room was empty that night save for the trio. They were posed near the fireplace soaking in the warmth, an unusual silence hung in the air after Harry told them about Riddle's childhood. They were absorbing and digesting what they talked amongst themselves.

"What's the point in all of this?" Ron broke the silence. "Admittedly, it's all very interesting."

"Dunno," said Harry, "but he says it's important and it'll help me survive."

"I think it's fascinating," said Hermione earnestly. "It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out about his weaknesses?"

Deciding it was time for bed, Ron got up. "Bloody hell! All my uniforms have shrunk," complained Ron. "Don't these trousers look a bit snugly? It's getting hard to move my legs," stretching and raising his leg up and down for emphasis.

"They didn't shrink, mate," chortled Harry.

"You could always transfigure them, Ron." said Hermione, then as an afterthought, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. Using her most officious tone, she added, "Here, let me do it."

With a flick of her wand, the tight-fitting trousers magically expanded.

"Is that what you do with your uniform, then?"

"No!" she replied, affronted. "Unlike you, I don't stuff down my mouth whatever food I see. Besides, I want to see for myself how much. . .how much I grew the past month."

Harry chortled receiving a glare from both Hermione and Ron. The red-head was still admiring his now loose-fitting uniform when he said in a careless manner, "You don't seem that big-Ow!"

A book connected sharply at the back of Ron's head. Hermione would never throw a book like that, but Ron was just asking for it. Of course she's not big. She was making sure to only eat sweets when she was most in need.

"Oi! What was that for?" asked Ron, rubbing the sore spot behind his head.

"You insensitive prat! You can't just say to a girl if she's big or not."

"That's rubbish. Look at me, I'm bloated!"

When Hermione didn't look impressed, he grumbled, "At least Harry's got the better end of this madness."

"What do you mean the better end? My arms are all Dudley-ish,"

"Trust me, mate. That's the right size for you. Not too skinny. Mum's outdone herself, I think."

"Yes, well, off to bed with us. We should get enough strength for another day of detention," dismissed Hermione.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" groaned Ron, as both boys went up their rooms.

.

.

.

.

A/N: There are a lot of things that I changed from the book to here. If you'll remember, when the trio were going back from Hogsmeade, there was an accident with Katie Bell. But since, in my story, the trio plus Draco had that unfortunate detention, I scraped out that incident with Katie and also some other things that would happen in the future chapters.

And, yes, for those who noticed, I got the timelines here jumbled. I'm re-reading book 6 again, just in case.

A/N 2: Some conversations between the trio were taken from the book (Riddle's past.)


End file.
